


Let's Go

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Homophobia, Protective!Carol, The reader's parents don't approve of their relationship with Carol, gender neutral!reader, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Carol is going to meet your parents who are less than thrilled with your relationship with another woman.  Carol sticks up for you.





	Let's Go

Carol was heading to your home for dinner, it was her first time eating dinner with your parents and she was a little nervous.  One because you weren’t sure how your parents would take the news that you and her were together.

Your parents were homophobic and you were worried about what they might say or do when they saw Carol.

Parking her car in front of your house she got out and straightened her clothes. She hadn’t heard from you, you had come up to give your parents a heads up that Carol would be joining you all for dinner that night.

When Carol approached the door she could hear people yelling from within and the dread in her stomach only got worse.

“You haven’t even met her yet!”  You yelled.

“We don’t need to meet her!”  A man yelled back at you. “You need to break this off right now.”

Carol cringed at the silence. She could practically see you stewing. “No,” you said at last, your voice shaking with anger.  “I will not.”

Before anyone else could say anything Carol knocked on the door and a second later you appeared. Your face showed all the rage and anger you were feeling, but some of it melted away when you saw Carol standing there. “Hey,” Carol grabbed your hand and squeezed it. She looked behind you where your mom and dad were standing, the same anger written on their faces but also disgust as well.  Carol stepped inside your old home, determination written on her face as she faced down your parents. “Mr. and Mrs. Y/L/N, I’m Carol Danvers. Y/N’s girlfriend.”

“Yes we’re very aware of who you are,” your mother sneered.

Carol narrowed her eyes, “Y/N is a grown up, I don’t think the two of you get any say in who Y/N dates.  If you can’t accept that we’re together then the two of us will leave and come back when you all decide to be more hospitable with us.”

Your father’s face was turning red, “How dare you!”

“How dare I?”  Carol laughed, you watched as Carol stood up to your parents, not an ounce of fear written on her face.  “You lost the right to be angry when you decided you were going to be a dick to Y/N.”

You squeezed her hand, “Come on, babe, let’s just go.  They’re not worth this.”

“You aren’t going anywhere with her,” your mother demanded.  “You are going to stay right here with us.”

“No, I’m not,” you said, standing tall next to Carol.  “I am going back with Carol and maybe once the two of you pull your heads out of your asses we’ll come back.  But until you learn to accept Carol and I, you won’t be seeing us any time soon.”

Your parents seemed flabbergasted as you turned on your heel and stomped out the front door with Carol trailing along behind you, pride flowing through her as she witnessed you sticking up for yourself against your homophobic parents like that.

She stopped you as you reached the driver’s side of your door.  Placing a gentle kiss to your lips she pulled back and said, “You are so brave, and I love you all the more for it.”

You gave her a smile, the adrenaline flowing through you made you shake a little, “That was all so intense.”

“But you handle it very well,” she said.  “Now let’s get home and binge watch a new TV show on Netflix, yeah?”  You nodded your head in agreement and got in your car, the two of you driving home to share a romantic evening together.


End file.
